Truly Unwanted
by karu0792
Summary: Samantha and Sara are an unlikely pair. Best friends since birth, and still besties after discovered heritages, and unfortunate consequences. Now in a new territory they meet the Cullen's and pack, what will the conclusion be? M for language 3


Truly unwanted

Summery: Samantha and Sara are an unlikely pair. Best friends since birth, and still besties after discovered heritages, and unfortunate consequences. Now in a new territory they meet the Cullen's and pack, what will the conclusion be?

Edward POV

I knew that something was going to happen I just wasn't sure WHAT. I looked to Alice, and asked "do you see anything for today?" Alice shrugged at me

"I can't see anything, whatever is going to happen either Ness or one of the pack will be there, it's nothing significant though"

I nodded, I'm going to have to keep tabs on everyone around then, and if something happens we can easily get out of class. Bella looked at me confused. "What's wrong Edward?" she asked softly

"Nothing, love" I droned "just a bad feeling I guess"

"Okay," she laughed "who wants to go hunting with me before school? We've got five hours"

Alice jumped up "meeeeee!" she squealed

"Adam, maybe you should come too, this is your first time at a human school" I told Adam, our new family member.

Flashback*_*

Japer Emmett and I had been hunting when we found him, huddled in the hollow of a tree shivering with thirst, his eyes were so black they could have been just his pupil. When I listened to his thoughts I discovered that he had been the only newborn to escape Victoria, it had been 20 years. After hearing his thoughts on Victoria I ripped him out of the tree hollow. And demanded to know why he was on our territory, Emmett and Jasper looked confused at first, having not noticed him. I quickly said he was one of Victoria's newborns, and they joined in with the growling. He stayed curled into a ball at our feet, cowering away from us. We had surrounded him; to be sure he wouldn't get away. He was at the brink of insanity and hadn't fed in over two months. He looked at me like he was a starving child begging for food. "Help me, please" he rasped. I looked to Emmett.

"Emmett, there's a black bear about a mile from here, fetch it, please, and don't kill it" I asked

He nodded and left the strange vampire looked at me, pure terror in his eyes "are you going to kill me?" he sobbed "please make it quick, please he rasped just as he finished Emmett came back with the bear. It was roaring and fighting with all its might, but Emmett was three times as strong. He plopped the bear in front of the vampire and held its head down.

"Drink" I commanded. The vampire latched onto the bear's neck, drinking furiously. When he was done he gasped as if he was sucking on air the last few minutes. "Th-thank you" he continued sitting on the ground, beneath our gazes, as Emmett tossed the bear far into the trees.

"Victoria's dead" I said "been dead for twenty years" I crossed my arms, my glare not leaving his face, as it paled more than before, but in his head he was crying with joy

"She's d-dead? Really truly dead?" he asked us

"I killed her" I snapped "why are you on our territory?"

"You must be Edward!" he exclaimed happily "please I want to be one of you!"

We brought him back to Carlisle, and gave it a shot.

Flashback end

It had been another thirty years since then. Adam was our new brother, and he liked what all of us liked. He loved video games, but not to Emmett's extent, his grandfather had been in the civil war, and told him many stories of his favorite Sergeant, Jasper Whitlock, which Jasper took great pleasure in, and he was extremely educated in the musical arts, even though I was still immensely better than him.

"Yes" he answered stiffly as he nodded at us

"Then let's go!" Bella and Alice laughed at the same time.

We got up and shot out of our home, only to be met up by a mutt the size of a horse and my daughter on his back. "Think of asking us sometime won't ya dad?" Ness laughed "do ya think I LIKE that horrid food that is lunch at our school?"

Bella and I had separated from the rest of the group, as we always did, and decided missing one class wouldn't matter. Bella was turning 69 today, and after fifty years as vampire, she was still the most potently beautiful creature I had ever seen. Bella and I were sitting and watching the sun rise when I heard it. It was a defiant growl, and it was close. Just as I was about to snap at Jake for growling at us I heard a tingling laugh after it, I shot up. The female laugh was not anyone that I knew. I glared into the woods standing up in front of Bella as she stood and glared there with me.

Suddenly a golden colored horse sized wolf flew through the trees, tumbling onto the ground. The wolf barked a high pitched laugh and then spun around. Her sky blue eyes uneasy as her tail went from wagging playfully, tucked between her legs, a scared wine escaping her throat. As she began backing into the forest, a inhumanly beautiful( though still not near as beautiful as my Bella) girl emerged from the trees, her eyes were wide, not in terror but wonder, as I read her I found she had never met another vampire before. As I listened to then I realized they were speaking to each other!

'Sara! What do I do?' the wolf cried to the vampire named Sara

'A-are they vampires?' she thought back

The wolf suddenly looked at Sara defiantly 'nah- they just stink like

You and glitter just because" she joked

"Shut up Sam" Sara laughed aloud and then covered her mouth. Sam first sat, and then layer down. After that Sara looked wearily at us. Now that she looked directly at Bella and me I saw that her eyes were gold color with crimson flecks, her hair was as gold as Rosalie's, and she could have been any between 12 and 18 when she was changed. Just as suddenly as they arrived, without one thought in their minds, Sara jumped onto Sam's back and Sam shot to the feet, they were twenty feet from us. Sam bolted straight at us reaching our speed as her species was bred to do. Bella and I got into a defensive stance and snarled at them as they came toward us, and in the .002 seconds it took her to reach us, we were clueless as to why she was attacking us. When she was less than a foot away from us, she leapt up, every muscle under her sleek fur rippling, and landed twenty or so feet behind us. Bella and I gaped in confusion at the sudden movements, and all I could think was: how did they do that without one thought?


End file.
